To Start A War
This story is rated PG, for mild violence and language. Chapter I I could not believe what was happening. I am a Half-Blood, which is like a strange cross between a human, or as we call them, mortals, and a Greek Olympian God. I was claimed a Half-Blood at birth, unlike most, though one of my parents, I'm not sure which, refused to tell who the Olympian was. I never knew my parents. I arrived at this camp in a bundle, with a note saying I was a Half-BLood. The camp, Camp Half-Blood, accepted me. I joined the Hermes cabin, because I was undetermined about who my Olympian parent was. Strangely, all twelve of the gods, including the Big Three (Zeus, Poseidon, and Hades), stated that I was not their son. My name, Celestan, was left in the note, and none of the gods had heard of it, so I was not their son. Who was my father and mother, I may never know. Well, after sixteen years at Camp Half-Blood, I was not prepared for this. I had been sent on a quest, to investigate rumors of Tatarus breaking open. But now, after countless battles and monsters, I finally stood over the dark chasm, which seemed to want to swallow me up. I had convinced Hades I was here on friendly terms, but he was doubtful. As I looked down, I mildly wondered what Cronus, or, as some called him, Kronos, was doing down there. I found it highly amusing how not only the Titan lord, he was also the Titan of farming, of all things. But then, something changed. A small peice of what looked like skin flew out of the chasm. I wondered if that was a new Underworld improvement that had changed in the three years I had been gone from camp. I suddenly felt a wave of fear, seeming to come from nowhere. I dashed out of the cave, out of the Underworld, and straight out of the studio where it was kept. I ran all the way to the beach, then spotted something. A hellhound was stalking the beach, along with a Half-Blood in Greek armor. To mortal eyes, it probably looked like a boy in a swimsuit walking his dog. That was because of the Mist, something that stops mortals from seeing what is really going on around them. Far in the distance, near Mt. Tam, I saw a white cruise ship slowly moving. It was then the hellhound spotted me. It started barking at me. The boy turned to me, and stalked over, leaving the hellhound on the beach. "So," he said. "You a Half-Blood?" I nodded, knowing that telling a Half-Blood that I was a Half-Blood couldn't hurt. He looked closely at me, then his eyes flashed. I suddenly saw great visions; the Titans rising, Cronus slaying Zeus, Tartarus emptying, and Camp Half-Blood being burned to the ground. Then, I saw a new world, where humans were docile slaves, Titans ruled, and I was one of Cronus' lieutenants. I no longer thought of him as the Titan of farming, I saw him as a king, a ruler, and a champion. I wanted to be on the winning side. I suddenly realized my destiny: To join Cronus, and conquer Mount Olympus. I would help him destroy any opposers, and crush his most hated enemy: Percy Jackson. Chapter II I had no idea who Percy Jackson was, or why Cronus was so scared of him. He seemed to be just a normal Half-Blood, minus the fact that Poseidon was his dad. So, as I was welcomed aboard the ship I'd seen from the beach, the Princess Andromeda, I suddenly realized just how great the choice of serving Cronus was. There were giants, cyclopes, hellhounds, Half-Bloods, and other creatures I could not name even if I tried. The Half-Blood I was following had led me down several floors until the bottom deck. As I walked in the largest cabin, I saw three things that instantly caught my attention. One of them was a tall, evil-looking Half-Blood who smiled coldly when I entered the room. The second thing I noticed were his bodygaurds. They looked like large, carnivorous bears. Finally, I noticed the coffin. It was pure gold, and emmited an evil aura. "So, who might this be?" the evil-looking Half-Blood said. He then gestured in my direction. "Name?" he asked. "C-Celestan, sir." I don't know why I seemed to be so afraid of him. He then sighed. "Parent?" "Don't know." "Do you know why you're here?" "Yes. I-I mean, no." He then loooked at the Half-Blood who had led me here. "Take him to the training grounds!" The Half-Blood nodded quickly, and led me out the door. The training grounds were huge. Not as big as the Camp's, but definitely huge. It was about the length of the ship. All around it, people and monsters were battling. I quickly joined in, defeating many opponents easily with my axe-sword. I was forced to put a special casing on it, however, due to the fact that mosters and Half-Bloods die when they come in contact with celestial bronze. The Half-Blood running the grounds said I could take it off in a little while, once we get to Mt. Tam. After a little bit of "training" (whooping everyone's butts at swordplay), we reached Mt. Tam. I followed Luke (the evil-looking guy) up the mountain to a funnel of clouds. There, standing in pain, was Atlas. Chapter III Luke walked up to Atlas, and lifted the sky from his shoulders. Atlas then grinned at him, and walked up to the Half-Bloods that had followed Luke up the mountain. He ordered me and them to head back to the ship. So, not wanting to be killed, we started down the mountain. As we reached the ship, I saw something on the mountain: Two figures had just appeared on it out of nowhere. One looked like a little girl, the other looked like a teenager. Atlas grabbed the little girl before the teen could notice. The teen saw Luke, gasped, and raced up to him, taking hold of the entire sky. I was too busy watching this to see a Half-Blood charge me from behind, knocking me into the sea... I woke up alive. That was a pleasant surprise. True, my lungs felt like they had been used as a punching bag, but ast least they were still there. I opened my eyes, and saw a little girl standing over me. It wasn't the one I had seen on Mt. Tam, but similar. "I am Calypso, and welcome to Ogygia." she said with a smile. I knew enough about Greek mythology to know what those names meant. It meant I could have possibly ended up on the other side of the world. After exploring the island with her and chatting, we sat down for dinner. I had not realized how hungry I was until I took a bite of the soup that was served. This wasn't the little canned soup that you get at your local grocery store, this was awsome. I had known Ogygia would be paradise, but not this good. I wondered if I should stay here instead of leave. That would be a tough decision. Could I really just leave her here? I pondered these thoughts as I ate the delicious meal. The next morning, the moment I dreaded came. A boat rolled up onto the beaches and I was asked: Do you want to leave? I decided to choose an alternative option: Use the Mist to blank her memory of recent events, to spare her poor little heart the dread of being alone. I turned to face her, and started manipulating the Mist to cloud her eyes. I then jumped on the boat. Knowing that it would take me anywhere, I thought in my mind the one place I wanted to be most, to redeem my crime of joining Cronus, and consult the Oracle for what I should do. "To Camp Half-Blood!" I said. Chapter IV I soon arrived in Long Island Sound, and the rocky shores of Camp Half-Blood. I heard shouts, and what sounded like battling, and that did not raise my spirits on the fact that I wasn't getting a warm, welcome-home party. The boat touched the docks, and I leaped out, into the forest. I always felt more comfortable in the forest. You'd think that'd give me some hint about who my parent was. It didn't. So, with forest-renewed courage, I charged into battle. As I bursted in, I noted how the campers, a Hundred-Handed One, and a Cyclopes were fighting pretty much an army of everything else. This gave me bad feelings about the battle. I soon saw an opening to kill a giant, and I took the advantage, slashing part of his leg off. He howled, and fell on me, crushing my legs. My vision blurred, and I felt tears rolling down my face. Suddenly, I felt them healing again, and the plants in the forest (minus the dryads) moving in on them. I was soon out from under the giant, and ready to fight. I then said the most brave, strong, courageous, and intelligent sentence in the world. "What the censored just happened?!" I asked myself in alarm. The plants seemed offended by this, and retreated back into the forest. I would like to tell you that I continued fighting, for all good, but that was not the way things turned out. Out of fear, I hid behind the Hermes cabin. That's right, brave, isn't it? I soon decided that it was not safe in Camp Half-Blood if monsters were coming out throught the Poop Pile. Excuse me, Zeus' Fist. Yeah, that's what I said. Zeus' Fist. Well, I turned around, and promptly ran straight into a tree. Feeling dazed, I made my way to the Big House, up the stairs, and almost barfed out the soup I had eaten at the sight of the Oracle. I walked up to her and she started the usual "Oh, here's a riddle you can't solve until the quest is over" speech. "Between Olympus and here you must go, may the world end if you are too slow. The time of the Titan war draws near, '' ''and the world shall waver out of fear. You may find out who your parent was, the cave of crystals is because. Your bretheren shall fall one by one, but in the end, you will have won." Chapter V That seemed too easy. Go to Olympus? Really? I could handle that. But, like all demigods, I just had to make things harder on myself. I went searching for this "cave of crystals", just so I could see my mom/dad. I googled it at a local library, and the most results I got were for the Cueva de los Cristales, or, translated from spanish, Cave of Crystals. That was all the way in Mexico. Gah. Just then, however, the ground shook violently. None of the mortals seemed to notice, but to me, it felt like the world was falling apart on itself. I don't know how, but somehow I knew the Labyrinth had just collapsed. I ran out of the library. I had to get a ride to Mexico, and the Labyrinth was out of the question. This 'quest' was getting out of control. It was then I spotted the newspaper. Sitting there, in a pile of garbage, were the headlines "Subway Derails". That was not what caught my attention, though. In the top right-hand corner was the date. It read "Februrary 23, 2011". Five years, six months, and seventeen days since the start of my quest. How did this happen? I went over where I had been, just to make sure I hadn't lost track of time. Let's see... Two days preparing at Camp Half-Blood, three more traveling, five at a town in Kansas, four more traveling again, three at the Lotus Hotel & Casino, two days on a long walk to San Fransisco, and one in the Underworld. That added up to twenty days total. Not five years, six months, and seventeen days. Not even close. The days wore on. I slowly trudged across New York, feeling hopeless and shattered. I headed in the direction of what I thought was south, knowing some of my friends had probably been long gone by now. I managed to find a son of Athena sitting in a park in Pensylvania, but he was as stumped by the prophecy as I was. I pickpocketed a guy sometime in D.C., and that bought me a cab down to West Virginia. I kept heading south for a few weeks, reaching Georgia. I headed west from there. When, after many weeks of walking, blisters, stumbling, swearing, and odd looks from people, I reached the cave. It was big, and populated with tourists. I wadled into the cave. In the deeper depths, I saw something I thought I would never see. On the wall, was a small triangle. The mark of an entrance to the Labyrinth. As I touched it, the mark glowed bright red, and opened into a cave. I stepped inside, and fell. Category:Action Category:Adventure Category:PG-Rated Story